Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of pre-evaluating water jet peening, a recording medium having a program recorded thereon to execute this method, a device for executing the method, and a water jet peening method.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2013-247967, filed Nov. 29, 2013, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Background Art
In order to suppress stress corrosion cracking of a structure, water jet peening (hereinafter referred to as WJP) may be performed on this structure. This WJP is a technology in which high pressure water is jetted from a nozzle to a surface of the structure, shock waves generated when fine air bubbles generated in this high pressure water collapse are applied to the surface of the structure, an area including the surface is plastically deformed due to the shock waves, and residual tensile stress generated on the surface is converted into residual compressive stress.
In many cases, a part on which WJP is performed is submerged. Therefore, residual stress in the peened part cannot be measured after performing WJP. Therefore, a method of predicting the residual stress of the peened part is disclosed in Patent Document 1 below. In this method, a jet jetted from a nozzle is analyzed to estimate collapse pressure of air bubbles on a peened surface based on a prediction result of internal air bubble pressure of the air bubbles and density of the air bubbles, and residual stress of the peened surface is predicted using this collapse pressure.